runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Rogue Regiment - Discord Clan
RuneScape 3 High-Level Discord Clan (EST BASED, W98 Home World) Rogue Regiment is a High-leveled Discord, Bossing, and Community Clan! There are no total level or combat requirements to join, but ranks are based off of High-Level PvM requirements, and Discord is required to rank up! Don't be afraid to join if you don't know how to PvM, join our Discord and we'll be happy to teach you! What you can expect * A highly active and organized Public Discord with a variety of useful and fun bots * Highest-Level and Daily Group Bossing * Frequent masses to teach those new to group bossing * Chances to learn all of the highest level content * Veteran members who have built a strong community around RS3 * Chill and relaxed environment with people who are willing to get to know and hang out with you in-game and on Discord * No compulsory events or capping! * No harsh chat or discord rules! = Ranking System NON-STAFF RANKS * All non-staff ranks given should have the previous rank requirements completed Recruit (Base Rank) * Gained by joining the clan, all people start with this rank unless under specific circumstances * Members must join the discord to achieve higher ranks Corporal (Trial Member) * A Member who has joined the Discord but has yet to achieve full membership Sergeant (Full Member / Novice PvM) * A Member who has joined the Discord and has full membership requirements, which are: - T87+ weapon in at least one combat style - T80+ power armor in at least one combat style correlating with their weapon - 95 prayer and curses - Overloads - 96 Summoning - Invention unlocked, with certain perks required for specific bosses Lieutenant (Intermediate PvM) * Has moderate experience with team based bosses, achieving roles at either AoD or Raids Captain (Established PvM) * Is part of at least one Rogue Regiment Permanent Team, cleared through and tested by a Coordinator (PvM Leader) General (Hench) * Experienced and exceptionally talented PvMer's that can successfully fill all roles in current relevant Team-Based PvM content STAFF RANKS * All staff ranks can be prescribed by leaders of the clan without meeting requirements of the lower non-staff ranks Admin (Special Rank) * Given to those that are dedicated members of the clan, who have been hand picked by leaders of the clan for being active and contributing members of the community * This rank is also an extension of non-staff ranks with the award of having avatar permissions and a say in the discord's staff channel Organiser (PvM Teacher / Assistant) * Helps the higher staff ranks organize clan events and teach roles to beginners * Are a valued contributor to the bossing side of the Rogue Regiment community Coordinator (PvM Leader / Host) * PvM Permanent Team Leaders, hosts team bosses in the place of higher ranks * Hosts Challenge Gems and assigns DPM tags * Tests and promotes those interested in Permanent Teams to their desired teams Overseer (Rogue Leader) * Rank given out by owner of the clan only, approved by the other standing Overseers and Deputy Owners * Typically given to people who have the most positive interests for Rogue Regiment in mind * Helps out with all aspects of the clan, including leading bossing teams Deputy Owner (Rogue Leader / Rogue Deputy Owner) * Helps the Owner administrate the RuneScape Clan Category:Discord Category:High-Level Category:Community Category:Boss monsters Category:Active Clan Category:P2P Category:RuneScape Clans Wiki